


The Trench Coat

by NogitsuneStiles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Castiel's Trenchcoat, Deutsch | German, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean war egal, was Sam über sie dachte. Dass er genau wusste, was hinter dieser verschlossenen Tür nun vor sich gehen würde. Dean hatte eine ziemlich lange Autofahrt und eine mehr als stressige Woche ohne die geringsten Atempausen hinter sich – und verdammt, wenn er jetzt etwas wollte, etwas brauchte, dann war es ohne Zweifel Cas... (Destiel; Dean x Castiel; PWP, trench coat smut, German)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trench Coat

„Cas…!“

Deans Finger krallten sich fester in das kurze, schwarze Haar, mit einem dunklen Stöhnen lehnte er den Kopf gegen die gerade erst ins Schloss gefallene Motelzimmertür, spürte, wie der Engel sich mit geschickten Fingern am Verschluss seiner Jeans zu schaffen machte. Nur wenige Augenblicke später hatte Castiel Dean Jeans samt Shorts ein Stück über die Hüften gezogen, legte eine Hand um sein bereits steifes Glied. Der Blonde sah an sich hinunter, begegnete dem Blick der tiefen, blauen Augen, die ihn von unten herauf betrachteten und ihm eine angenehme Gänsehaut bescherten. „Oh, _fuck_ …!“ Deans Finger schoben sich haltsuchend in den Nacken des anderen Mannes, als dieser in langsamen, beinahe vorsichtigen Bewegungen über sein Geschlecht streichelte, sich dann die warmen Lippen darum schlossen, Castiel immer mehr von Deans Länge in sich aufnahm. Die andere Hand des Schwarzhaarigen streichelte über Deans Seite, schob sich unter das verwaschene T-Shirt, berührte jedes erreichbare Stückchen nackter Haut. 

Dean ließ sich ein wenig tiefer gegen die Tür sacken, dachte nun schon nicht mehr im Mindesten daran, wie wissend Sam sie beide nur wenige Minuten zuvor angesehen hatte, sich unter einem offensichtlichen Vorwand aus ihrer Reichweite entfernt und Dean den Zimmerschlüssel wie selbstverständlich in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Ihm war egal, was Sam über sie dachte. Dass er genau wusste, was hinter dieser verschlossenen Tür nun vor sich gehen würde. Dean hatte eine ziemlich lange Autofahrt und eine mehr als stressige Woche ohne die geringsten Atempausen hinter sich – und verdammt, wenn er jetzt etwas wollte, etwas _brauchte_ , dann war es ohne Zweifel Cas. 

Castiels Hand schob sich neckisch unter seine halb hinuntergezogenen Shorts, legte sich mit angenehm festem Griff auf seinen Hintern, während er sanft an der Spitze seines Gliedes saugte, sie mit der Zunge umspielte, seine Zähne ab und an kaum spürbar über den Schaft gleiten ließ. „Du bist… verdammt gut darin geworden…“, keuchte Dean atemlos, lächelte kaum merklich, als er sich an die mehr als seltsamen ersten Male mit dem Engel erinnerte, bei denen er schon beinahe Mitleid mit der Stripperin von damals bekommen hatte. Castiel warf ihm einen lasziven Blick zu, grinste, bewegte seine Hand weiterhin quälend langsam auf und ab. „Ich hab ja auch von dir gelernt…“   
„Ah…!“ Deans Fingernägel kratzten leicht über Castiels Nacken, als dessen Zunge seine gesamte Länge entlangfuhr, sich der Griff seiner Hand auf seinem Hintern noch ein wenig verstärkte. „Cas…!“, keuchte Dean leise, spürte, wie der Druck und die Hitze immer unerträglicher wurden, ihn immer weiter zum Höhepunkt trieben. Castiels Bewegungen wurden schneller, fordernder, brachten den Blonden beinahe um den Verstand, ehe er ihn in einer plötzlichen, fließenden Bewegung bis zum Anschlag in seinen Mund dringen ließ. Mit einem dunklen, rauen Stöhnen, seine Finger in Castiels Haar vergraben, ergoss sich der junge Mann mit zitternden Hüften über dessen Gesicht und Kleidung, ließ sich schweratmend gegen die Tür in seinem Rücken sinken.

Castiel erhob sich wieder, legte seine Arme um Dean, der nun seltenerweise mit ihm auf Augenhöhe war, und drückte ihm einen kurzen, liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Fühlst du dich besser?“, fragte er lächelnd, fuhr Dean in einer vertrauten Geste durch das kurze, helle Haar, richtete seine Kleidung so gut es ging wieder her. Der junge Mann lachte leise, schüttelte ein wenig ungläubig den Kopf. „Was zum Teufel war das gerade…?“, fragte er grinsend, konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sich Castiel dabei jemals zuvor so hatte gehen lassen und dabei so unglaublich selbstbewusst wirkte. Der Engel erwiderte sein Lächeln, wirkte jedoch nun um einiges schüchterner. „Ich dachte, du könntest es vielleicht mögen.“ Dean nickte grinsend, legte seine Hand in Castiels Nacken, um ihn erneut zu küssen. „Da hattest du verdammt recht…“, flüsterte er, lehnte seine Stirn gegen die des Engels. „Ich weiß…“, erwiderte Cas grinsend, entfernte sich ein wenig von Dean und blickte an sich hinab. Dann zog er sich den verschmutzten Trenchcoat von den Schultern. „Entschuldige mich.“, sagte er nüchtern, lockerte seine ebenfalls befleckte Krawatte und machte sich auf den Weg ins angrenzende Badezimmer. Im Türrahmen angekommen drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Wirst du gerade rot?“, fragte er sichtlich verwirrt, nicht im geringsten neckisch, beinahe naiv. Dean leckte sich über die Lippen, sein Blick wanderte über Castiels Körper, den Mantel in seiner Hand. „Wenn du jetzt eh die Dusche anschmeißt…“, begann er lächelnd, kam ein paar Schritte auf den Engel zu, um ihn vollends von seiner Krawatte zu befreien. „Was dagegen, wenn ich mitkomme…?“


End file.
